Creeks Diary
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: Since Tweek and Craig playing the gay couple they writing their days in their diaries. But does they only play the gay couple or is it more than played? Lets Find Out! Sorry for my bad english! Cover comes soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Community. This is my second Story here on . I dont own South Park; its Trey Parker and Matt Stone's work. And sorry for my bad english. You know shoolish english as german.**

 **Back to topic! Since ive seen episode 1906 "Tweek x Craig" i hype them so hard. Before this episode i stand neutral against this pairing. But now i hype it so hard. In the scene, then they "break up" ive cried. My girlfriend sits besides me and said "Youre cry by South Park. Youre such a pussy!" and me "Shut Up. Let me cry. And then "Say Something". Boah, that kills my emotions. Holy Shit! Happy reading!**

Craigs POV:

Dear Diary,

I dont know since how long i dont write to you. But since the last time many things have changed. By myself. In the last time i grew three centimetres. In the next time i must buy some new clothes, but i think my normal clothes were perfect – just in my new size. I got a new bycicle to my birthday and my sister steals me my last nerves – like always. But theres another new thing.

Since the new asian girls in the school painting some pictures of me and Tweek being gay, everybody believes this shit. We said, that were not gay but nobody believes us. Fucking Yaoi whatever. But as we played an break up between me and Tweek everything were sadder. Everybody in South Park was sad and depressed. Only because me and Tweek breaks up. And now – were back „together" or not? I dont know. I see Tweek as my friend but not as „boyfriend".

We playing now since three weeks the gay couple. But since one week – something is different! Everytime when i saw him, im so happy that i want to hug him, hold his hand, tell him about my day and ask for his day. This is really strange! Since this one week i became everytime a prickle in my stomach when Tweek and me playing our roles as the gay couple. And since we makes this my dad give us everytime when we go out fifty to hundred dollars. Tweeks parents the same. What the fuck is wrong with these people.

But this week, this goddamn fuckin week is so strange. Everything that i dont like feels better with Tweek. But why is that so? Could it be possible, that i have feelings for Tweek. Maybe or maybe not. Were best friends since the first grade. And now?! - Boyfriends? Gay friends? Guys who likes each other? - I dont know!

But when i have feelings for Tweek, whats with him? Does he feel the same for me? He said i give him so much force to be himself. Also it could be possible. Maybe!? By our played break up he plays everything so persuasively. He had tears in his eyes. And these eyes were full of truth. Ive never saw him acting, but when he play that all, than that was suspective for the oscar. But it was with so much feeling and all. He hit me directly in my heart. And it hurts. His words hurts me.

But i must find out, if he have feelings for me?! But how?

 **So. Here we are. Chapter 1 is online. Finally! I thought about it for one month if i ever upload it or not. And now you see! Were see us in the next chapter. See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is online and this time its Tweeks POV. Now i think about to write about an story with Stan and Craig (no shipping). And another story with Kevin and Stan where they are by the army. The second one im writing since summer this year and momently ive written eight chapters and momently the story has 16k words. But theres only one little problem. I will (when i upload the story) upload it in my mother language. In german. And when im done with the story i will upload an translated version in english. Rate and review are welcome. Hope you guys enjoy my story so far. Idk how many chapters i will write. It could be that the story ends after six chaps. It could be possible that it have more then twenty. Like i said idk. When you have ideas, you can write them into the review or you can PM me.**

 **I dont own South Park. This is the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Tweeks POV:

Dear Diary

Today me and Craig went to the Whole Foods in South Park. And this mall is so amazing. We were totally fascinated from the large selection. And its so clean. The toilets in the South Park Mall were permanent jammed. And the toilets by Wall Mart were broken so many times. But this wasnt the only thing thats running thru my thoughts.

Its Craig. He was so preferred to me. Okay, since we play the gay couple we doing this things almost everyday. But in front of the people its only show. But today it was different. It seems like he show feelings. He smiles everytime when he looks at me, what i really like. But then he gives me a kiss on my cheek in front of all people. I dont know if im blushing in that moment, but that was really sweet. But then came the fatass of Cartman and said that we should get a room for this.

After our little shopping tour where we just buy some little things were going hand in hand to the cinema. He let me choose the movie, we want to see. But why? Everytime when were going to cinema Token, Clyde or Craig decide the movie we see. And now me. Thats pretty weird. But atleast ive decided to watch Inside Out.

But Craig was more fixed on me as on the film. And theres another thing. Normally were Token and Clyde with us but this time he said he wants to watch a movie only with me. Okay, he said its all show but this is a little bit to suspect. First he kiss me on my cheek and now he go only with me in the cinema.

When i think about that all, Craig acting since last week so favoring in front of me. I kinda like it, but he kiss me on my cheek. Does that means he really wants an relationship. If im honest it would be for me the greatest thing on earth. I really want an relationship with Craig. Were best friends since the first grade, but i want more as being best friends. I want him. I love him.

Before the Asians drawing pictures of me and Craig i had a crush on him. At first i deny everything from being gay with Craig. Im only said nothing because if he dont regret my feelings we were no longer best friends. And to lost Craig would be the biggest horror in my life. But then he cames with the idea to playing our break up. At first i do as if i want to make this too. But in that night i think about it and i decided to fight for him. But after this scene in the school he breaks my heart. I know, that was all played but it feels like he really breaks my heart. Wendy tried to comfort me but the pain was to hard.

But i dont want to lose him an so im going to his house and said him, that it would be better if we do as were we gay. At first i think he break my heart again but after a few days he accepted and now were back „together". But i want more!

And how should i say that to him? What is when he dont want more? Thats too much pressure!

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 2 of Creeks Diary. The next words might be hard, but the next chapter will takes a little longer, because Just Cause 3 is out and i play it every free minute i get. But dont think i will forget you. See Ya!**

 **-TheNextKevin.K (And Yeah! Kevin is my real name!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey Dudes and Dudines. I know my english sucks.**

 **Okay, back to topic. At first thank you to all subscriber and follower from "Creeks Diary". Youre giving me more motivation as Shia LaBeoufs Motivation Speech ever could. But as next i want to say something. The story with Craig and Stan will be written when im done with my Kylie story (KlyexLeslie) or when i have enough lust to write it. And for now ive played enough Just Cause 3, so i got more time to write. And what ive forgot to say in the last chap. When i have enough time and all the other stuff i want to write an story about Stan and Kyle, when they make their own drug cartel. And i dont want to promise too much but it will be really hard for me, to write that, because many characters that i like and love will be killed and that isnt all. But i dont want to spoiler so much.**

 **The work by the german army is momently hard enough with all the training units. And then as Seargent you have to lead and guard your own squad. And before anyone hater comment. No, im not a rasistic son of a whore who betrays his country as some "special" germans in WW2, im only reporting me by the army after my studies, because i want to see something in the world. And the money isnt so bad. So thank you!**

 **As always im not the owner of South Park. Thats Trey Parker and Matt Stones work.**

 **Rate and reviews are welcome (ideas too ;))**

 **Happy Reading everyone!**

* * *

Craigs POV:

Dear Diray

Since three days i try to get out any kind of feelings from Tweek, but it seems like hes holding back all emotions. But why? I only want to know if he have feelings for me.

But first i must find out what myself wants? That's why i meet me behind Tweeks back with the kid who know more about relationships as anyone other kid in South Park. Stan Marsh. He had so many dates with Wendy and i think when i tell him about me and Tweek he could give me an tip.

So Ive explain him all. The thing that me and Tweek only playing the gay couple and that i felt something different in the last time when im with Tweek. The thing that i tried to get any emotions from him. His look, that brings me to smile, my kiss on Tweeks cheek. The cinema. All.

His answer was short but this answer opened my eyes and let my mouth fell open.

I should ask Tweek for a real date.

At first i think he wants to troll me but then he explain me that im in the same situation as he before he started to date Wendy. Im also had to ask my best friend or role-played boyfriend to go on a real date with me. Oh my god!

Stan give some tips how i should go to Tweek with that. We should meet somewhere were we alone and have our privateness. But to get Tweek to that place, i have to get him there. A short Whatsapp message should be perfect. I shouldnt even go to him, because it could be, that i became in the last second a blackout and say something wrong. And when we were at this place, then i shouldnt be to overeager. It could be possible that Tweek need some time to think about it.

When i think so, Stan have a lot of experience with dating. Although he pukes everytime on Wendy when she wants to kiss him.

But how should i ask Tweek for a date? Hes my best friend. This question could destory everything what we made in a few years. Our friendship survived so many things. The fight between us in the third grade who was engaged by this four motherfuckers. Then the one time, there me and Tweek and all the other from my grade wants to date Bebe, because she became breasts. Then the time, in that Stan, Kyle and Cartman replaced Butters with Tweek. Then the time, in that ive dated Heidi Turner. And atleast the thing with the asian girls and their yaoi fanart. All these things survived our friendship. My friendship to Token and Clyde is normal. Normal friends. But with Tweek its something special. Something like platonic friendship. And now im feared that i lose him, when i ask him for a date.

But when i want to see, that he have feelings for me, then i have to risk that. I think i dont have any other chance. And maybe i want this date too.

* * *

 **So . C3 is online. I hope you liked it. All what i want to say has been sayed.**

 **Soooo...**

 **Heres a little fun-fact about me: As i was 13 years young i saw my first episode South Park. And immediately i falling in love with Wendy Testaburger #TrueStory**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, whats up?**

 **Hope all of you had some nice christmas days with some nice gifts and all others. Mine were good, but instead of snow we had in germany sunshine. Dont be worried about this little bit "shitty" chapter but this should be only a filler chapter to make the story more exciting. The next chapter will be definitely more exciting and more romantic - promise.**

 **And before we get over to the story i want to give you an little update about "Wargames". With thanks to TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad i will re-write "Wargames" and translate it in english. And the story from Craig and Stan - Dont worry! I will write this story and it will be no shipping.**

 **So, ive said the important things, so lets get to the story!**

 **I dont own South Park. This is the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Tweeks POV:

Dear Diary,

Something is wrong with Craig. He seems so thoughtful. He dont even smile at me and that makes me worry. Like hes in another world. Today in school he dont pay any attention and Mister Garrison give him detention. I wait at home for him when he comes from detention. Since were "boyfriends" we spend almost every afternoon by me or him. Today it was my turn. Before i get home i go to the game store and buy the new Assassins Creed game for my Play Station 4, so we can play when he comes back. This new game will get an smile on his face i think. Ive payed it from my own pocket money. And Craig has an favor for Assassins Creed.

My parents werent very spendable by my pocket money. Only twenty bucks per month. But for Craig i would deny every little cent to make him happy. All i want is to see him happy. To see his smile. Thats all what i want! And only a few things making Craig happy. His guinea pig Stripes, his sister Ruby and Assassins Creed. And maybe me too.

Before we were "boyfriends" i know of his huge favor for Assassins Creed. On the last costume party Bebe throws on Halloween last year Craig goes as assassin. And he looks so good in it. My costume wasnt really good. I was going as Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones but i ruined my costume when someone jostled on me from behind my back and i spill my coffee. I dont know if this was on purpose but there were so many people at the party.

After he comes to my house i showed him my little surprise. It seems that he really liked it, but something in me said that this werent the Craig, that i know and love. He seems so conflicted with himself but he try to hid it with every might he had. He dont know how this hurts me. I tell him and and everything. The things i like; the things i hate, and the things that oppress me. But i have one big secret that i dont tell him - and this secret is that i love him. For real! But momently isnt the right time i think. When hes so conflicted with himself i dont want to bother him. Rather i want to help him.

Hes the same person, he has the same personality, the same monotone voice he had in school he had it everytime or when he speaks with his parents but when he speaks with me or his little sister Ruby his voice became something benevolently.

The smile he give me wasnt the same smile in that i fell in love. Does he hid somethig from me or even worser someone. That would kill me. This were too much pressure. But why does he do that to me? I love him with every might.

I want to help him by his "problem". I dont know what oppress him but i want to help him with that. Boyfriend, best friend, whatever. I love Craig, and to help him with that is all what i want.

And then, maybe then is the right time to tell him my little secret.

* * *

 **Another fun fact about me.**

 **When i would live in South Park. I think i would be best friends with Kevin, Bradley and Dogpoo. And i would hopefully dating Heidi Turner. (But i woud be so an idiot and would confound her with Karen McCormick and Heidi is the favorite character of my girlfriend.) #TrueStory**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

 **Its me as always. Its just a short chapter, but i think the romantic handle this. A few days ago i thought about to break this story up, but then i had a idea for this story. So, yeah! The story continues.**

 **For Wargames i had atleast so many new ideas. Curious! Oh, Yeah. I think it will be with the new stuff maybe 15 chapters and then we have "Is This Really Real". Yeah, i know the story goes to far when it comes to Kyles feelings, but hey. Its just fanfiction and im just a low who write one. And btw its called "Artistic Freedom" but back to topic. Is This Really Real will be an side-story i will write, because i had two other stories in my thoughts and i want to write them. The first a story, that shows, how important family is. Its called "Adopted" and in this story it turns out, that Craig is Stans real brother. And then we have "A Cartell Of Guilt". In that story Kyle and Stan find new kind of drug and the make their own Cartell. And this story isnt for bad minds. There a lot of deaths of characters, that i love.**

 **So. I dont own South Park. Its the work of Trey Patkr and Matt Stone.**

 **Rates and Reviews welcome.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was the day. The day that i gesture Craig that i had a crush on him. All went so perfect, like the fate were on my side. In school ive texted him that i had to talk to him and that we should met at Starks Pond after school and that its really important. From all seats that were between us i see that he seems really thoughtful what could be so important as he look on his phone. Oh Craig! When you even know how i like that face youve made when you thought about something.

After the school was the great moment. I rushed out of the building, because it could be that Craig intercept me and run to the Pond. The weather seems okay. A normal day. A little bit cloudy but nothing more. Ive prayed to god that its not raining. I know it from all the movies ive saw, that rain is a bad sign.

I sat down on a tree stamp and waited for Craig. Meanwhile ive waited for him i lightly said all, what i have to say to Craig. I were so recessed in my own thoughts i dont hear that Craig sneaks up from behind and covered my eyes with his hands. He likes to make jokes on others costs and i was no exeption. In shock I felt down from the stamp and Craig gives me warm smile and offered me his hand. I take it and give him a slight punch on his arm. He could be sometimes a jerk, but hes my jerk and i want to know that he knows that.

He asked me why we meet here and whats so important. Now was the big moment. Nows the moment of the truth. No more games.

I began to tell him about my feelings and held his hand. After i tell him all about my crush on him and that the time with him as couple is the best time of my life he seems at first a little bit unsure and look at the me with stunned eyes. I want to say something that its okay, that he dont want to be together with me but then happened, what ive never expecet but wished so much. He finally kiss me. Not on the cheek like the one time in the mall but on the lips. And it wasnt a small peck, it was a real kiss with emotions and all. At first i dont realized that, but then i noticed that his lips, were still on mine i finally returned the kiss.

He then take my hand and our fingers hooked in. I cant believe it. Me and Craig are finally together. By our way home he tells me, that he had the same feleings since a few weeks and he engaged Stan to help him to couple him with me. And that hes happy that all this playing is over. It literary pisses him off that weve only played the gay couple and had no real feelings ofr each other.

But there was only one problem. How does Token and Clyde handle this. And then theres Cartman. He always make fun of all and everything. Craig only said. Ill handle this.

* * *

 **This chapter is in memory on a close friend from me who had his outcome a few weeks ago.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there.**

 **Here's finally the sixth chapter of Creeks Diary. And with the new plot element of Patty Nelson i got idea where the story should go. With this chapter i will take the rate onto T (for swearing). Now it's better to read for you all. On that point i want to thank my beta reader DiamondDollDark for her/his help on this chapter.**

 **And i have to announce something. In my profile are a lot of ideas for fanfictions i want to write but im a busy guy, so i don't have the time to write all the stories. So i will open (in the next days) a little catalogue with an idea in every "chapter". I hope i can help you with my little catalogue if you momently have no idea what to write. It will contain stories like "Adopted" in that Craig finds out that he's adopted and the story when Stan, Kyle and Clyde mistakenly made a new kind of drug and made their own little cartel around South Park; amm. So what do you think?**

 **Like always South Park and the characters aren't mine. They were the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. But the idea to the story is mine.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Rate & Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Craig's POV:

Tweek and me are now together since two weeks. I was, at first a little bit shocked by his love confession but, call me a pussy; in this second it felt as the feelings in my stomach wants to rip out of me. And then, well i kissed him. And it feels fantastic. Better than anything other in the world.

I think he was a little bit shocked because i was the one who made the move to kiss him. But then he noticed he kissed back. Last year, when anyone said that me and Tweek getting together as a pair with real feelings i probably would call him creazy and maybe i would kick his ass because one year ago i dated Heidi Turner for a while. And when i compare the time with Heidi and the time with Tweek i would shoot her in the next galaxy for him. Okay, Tweek is my best friend since our kindergarten days and i know Heidi just since the first grade and in the first two years i not even noticed her, but i would take Tweek in every case.

But back to present.

After we get together we don't have any reason to hold it as a secret because everybody in this redneck town already thinks were gay. And we already played the gay couple so we continued our little game in front of all people.

But after one week it was finally time to involve Clyde and Token in our secret. I think they deserve to know that me and Tweek are actually together. So we meet us at Clyde's house and we telled them the truth. Clyde at first laughed so hard that he fell off his bed but one death glare from me said that its serious. And his laughs immediately stops. He said that he supports me and Tweek in every way like good friends would do. Token simply accepted our relationship and ruffled Tweeks hair that makes him jump shock. God, i love his little outbursts. I know its not good for him and a effect of his coffee addictness but i like that on him. We all decided not to tell anyone else. This secret will never leave this room.

But a few days later was our secret lifted. But how?

Fatass find it out in some kind and like we know him his gay jokes weren't funny. One day he take condoms in my locker, the other day he took a dildo (probably from his mother) in Tweek's locker and a few days later he paid the asian girls to paint some pictures of me and Tweek having sex.

On that day Tweek and me were at his home after school and while i thougth about how i got revenge on this fat fuck Tweek paint something on his computer to calm down. After a while i saw that Tweek is really talented with photoshop. And my idea for my revenge was born. I said to Tweek if he can paint a picture of Cartman while he and Patty Nelson have some ''privacy'' and she's taking the lead.

Since Cartman accidentally admitted himself at his party for his fake tourette we all know for his hots on Patty Nelson. Tweek painted for a few hours on the picture and the result was perfect. He will definitely leave me and Tweek alone otherwise this picture will maybe the next big topic in school. And since Wendy kicked his ass a few months ago everybody know how we weak he is. So what would they think when they see this picture. I cant imagine how humiliating this would be for him!

That would destroy this massive mountain of fat.

The next day me and Tweek going with a sinister grin to Cartman's locker and said him that he should stop bullying us for our relationship or well show everyone the picture Tweek painted. And we even showed him the picture of him being humilated and anal penetrated by his "beloved" Patty Nelson.

And bam! The face he made when he saw this picture when his beloved girl fucks him – just not in the way he would like it in a few years. This was priceless. He just wandered off and for the rest of the time until today he get out of our way.

It didn't take until he goes back to the routes. Back to ridiculing Kyle for being a jew. Like the old times. I'm feeling a little bit guilty for Kyle but as long as me and Tweek are happy is that secondary.

I think Cartman became a lesson of not messing with me or Tweek. And the face he made when he saw the picture of him and Patty Nelson. Oh my god. When i had my phone in this moment it would be probably the next internet meme.

* * *

 **See ya in the next chap!**


End file.
